The Mystery of Emma Swan
by Fandom Exploitation
Summary: Emma Swan has to put up with the procrastinating super hero who knows she isn't just a temporary secretary. (Being Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

He knew she wasn't some ordinary temp. The last time he got a new worker, she turned out out to be a S.H.E.I.L.D agent that (although he would never admit it out loud), could quite easily beat him in a fight, both with and without his suit. Still, Tony Stark was intrigued with the blonde haired woman who was currently wearing a blouse and pants and acting like she was very uncomfortable. Her distaste for formal clothes immediately suggested to him that, he looked down at her file, Emma Swan was acting like a fish out of water.

"Ms Swan, is there something I can help you with?" Stark said with his biggest play boy grin.

"That's my job sir, isn't there some big creation you should be getting to?"

"Oh come one, everyone is allowed a little R&R, even some brilliant inventor like myself," he replied. Emma rolled her eyes. Trust she was yanked out of Storybrooke to keep an eye on some arrogant, suit wearing nit wit who was gorgeous and he knew it. This S.H.E.I.L.D thing had knocked on her front door and dragged her all the way to New York and here she was, wearing a rather uncomfortable set of pants and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She felt like a nun, no offense to the sisters of course, but it wasn't exactly a look she would want constantly.

"Sir, you and Miss Potts has a meeting with a potential client this afternoon at 3," Emma said, trying to bring the topic back to important matters.

"Really Swanny Swan? Why don't you put the clipboard down for a second and have a drink with me. You really need to loosen up!" Emma thought this man was more immature than her 10 year old son.

"I don't think so sir," she said as politely as humanly possible.

"Wow, so S.H.E.I.L.D really has gotten you worked up," Stark said. Oh fudge. That was the first thing to come to mind, well, not exactly, the first PG-13 thing that came to mind.

"Excuse me si-"

"Oh please, this has happened before, even though you aren't exactly exhibiting any overly impressive martial art skills." That was a good point, what on earth did this superhero agency thing want Emma Swan of all people to keep an eye on Anthony Stark, consulting asshat and Avenger.

"You must be important for some reason."

"Of course, you won't believe how many times I've been told that," Emma said, completely surrounding to her failure of keeping her presence 'undercover'.

"Well, at least you're going to get me working again!" Stark said excitedly and grabbed the poor woman by the arm and dragged her to the lab below. A blood test and full exam later, he tried very hard to keep his jaw in place. Who was this woman? Why did her biology match what would equate to a human being from the 14th Century? Time traveller? Impossible, unless she was immortal, she would be bumbling around like Captain America who still couldn't figure out how to activate an automatic door. There was something else, something that just didn't belong in human DNA. Like she was from somewhere else.

"You wouldn't be a portal traveler by any chance?"

"Seriously, you as well. This is getting ridiculous. Did Henry strike some deal with S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"Henry?"

"Never mind, pretend I never said anything. So what has got your pulse ticking in your forehead?"

"When were you born exactly?"

"I was abandoned on the side of the road, no idea," she replied casually. It bothered Stark a little with her indifference but he let it go.

"Curious. Well Miss Swan, I won't pester you any longer. I will stay down here and try and get some work done although I can't make any promises," he said, hoping she couldn't see him lying through his teeth.

"At least you're making the effort Mr. Stark. I will be down in an hour to make sure you're living up to that," Emma said and left the man to his computers.

"JARVIS, Emma Swan, pronto. I want to find out her mystery. I want every article, detail, report and medical certificate on her. Emma Swan is not from around here and I would like to know where she's from because the readings I got off from her was off the charts. That amount of energy would kill a normal human being and I would rather not let the lovely lady die while she's in my care."

* * *

**Feel Free to suggest an odd pairing either through reviewing or PM'ing. **


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea why she would constantly associate herself with lunatics. It wasn't exactly her hobby of choice but it seems that fate kept throwing madness her way. First Henry, then several residents of Storybrooke, then S.H.E.I.L.D (which included an eyepatched man) and now Tony Stark who was also a superhero. His latest misadventure involved extracting enough blood from the poor woman to make her slightly woozy. She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her mobile.

"Hey Emma, how is New York?" The excited child back in Storybrooke said.

"Well, I've already met my temp boss and I think he's a vampire," Emma said.

"A vampire! That's so cool!"

"I wasn't serious Henry, he's just Tony Stark and-"

"TONY STARK? YOU MEAN IRON MAN. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY MOTHER WOULDN'T LET ME COME WITH YOU. THIS IS SO COOL," Henry screamed into the receiver. Emma pulled the offensive piece of technology away from her ear and winced.

"Yes, Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He's, well, he's alright," Emma said, trying to say it as lightly as she could that Stark was an egocentric prick. "Oh, and I thought you were at Granny's. I don't Granny will appreciate you yelling."

"Nah, you're on speaker! Ruby's here as well!"

"Hey Emma!" The waitress yelled into the receiver. This time Emma wasn't anticipating the shout so she cringed as her eardrums were abused by the young woman's enthusiasm.

"Hello Ruby," Emma said.

"I always wanted to visit New York! Is it great? Did you see any of those yellow taxis? What is the ocean like? What are the people like?" Ruby was excited as Henry, probably even more so.

"They're taxis here, and the ocean is blue but it's quite big. The people are nice but I only talk to Mr. Stalk and Ms. Potts. I am standing in a newly refurbished house which belongs to one of the richest men in the country so I only got to wonder around for an hour after I landed," Emma said, spewing as much information as she could, hoping it would satisfy Ruby and Henry. She was distracted after she saw Stark walk in again and looked apologetic. She was making a social call during work hours after all.

"Don't mind me Ms. Swan," Stark said and walked to the window to look out to the city.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Henry shouted. Emma cursed his good hearing.

"Wow, someone's enthusiastic," Stark said, knowing that him talking wasn't helping the situation.

"Here, just deal with him," Emma said, giving in and passing the phone to the superhero.

"Hello?" Stark said and Emma grinned as she watched him widen his eyes with shock as his ears were abused by the child. "Yes, this is he." Then the egocentric bastard returned and he began his noble and modest speech which made Emma want to slap that smug grin of his face. She could already imagine Henry shouting words of praise, well it was that or Henry had passed out from shock. "Yes, Emma is being quite helpful. Yes, she is doing fine, I will take good care of her." Stark then passed the phone back to me.

"Sorry," I said, not sure if I really meant it or not. His fault he now had to see if he could build himself a new eardrum.

"Oh it is quite alright," he said before moving towards his bar and fixing himself a spot of coffee.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god," Henry said several times.

"I'm guessing your a fan Henry," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't wait for you to come home and tell me all about it. I only get to talk to him over the phone, you get to actually see him and stuff. I am so jealous!"

"Serious Henry, there is nothing to be jealous about," I said.

"Still, when are you coming back?"

"Not sure yet. Stark wants me here for a while. Say's I'm interesting and I know he's just trying to see if he can make an issue out of it," I said although I wasn't all to sure if I was bluffing or not. Henry didn't know that S.H.E.I.L.D had sent me here but on the other hand, I knew he understood something was up but I guess Stark's appearance made him lose track of that train of thought, probably the only thing Stark was good for, districting small children from their life goals.

"Okay, see you whenever you get back!" Henry said.

"Bye kiddo," I replied. I pocketed the phone and graciously accepted the cup of coffee with cinnamon from Stark. Seems he had more than one purpose, districting children and making good joe.

"I'm guessing being a Stark appreciator isn't heredity," he said. I narrowed his eyes. I didn't recall telling him that Henry and I were related. He picked that up and sighed. "Never underestimate the power of the internet." Oh yeah, true that.

"So, any news Dr. Acula?" I asked.

"Witty. I should be getting a result any second now," he said as he pulled out some transparent screen. "5 seconds to be precise." To his word, the device made a ringing noise announcing that his scan had completed. He started to head back to his underground lab and I was under the impression that he wanted me to follow. Once we were down there, he blew up my results on a big screen. I was never that great at biology but the charts that were looking at me mockingly were crystal clear.

"Some unknown energy force, it doesn't seem to be harmful but I have never seen something like this, and whatever it is, the concentrate is inhumanly high," he said, putting his nose very close to some projection of my results.

"So what is your conclusion doc?" I said.

"Well, I did some background research. I didn't find anything odd that had happened during your time in Boston. I believe you were found in Storybrooke," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I was still a little touchy about the subject. He looked sympathetic and decided to avoid the subject.

"Well, this could be further investigated but I would like to attain your consent first," he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I wouldn't want to do anything without your permission," he told me. I thought about it. To be truthful, I was kind of worried about what he was saying. He told me I had some unknown thing inside of me. I swear, this guy would fit right in back in Henry's little world.

"I don't see the harm. What would you like me to do?"

"I would like to pass on your test results to S.H.E.I.L.D. They will get expert genetic experts onto this," he said although he sounded a little sour. Probably because he had finally come across something that he couldn't solve on his own. I got a sick feeling of triumph at that.

"If that's what you think will help you solve your little mystery, then go on. It's not like you haven't violated my privacy or anything," I said but I was more sarcastic then bitter.

"Thank you. You are free to go out tonight," he said after a pause.

"Oh..um."

"Everything is on me. You will find five thousand dollars in your bank account and you are free to do whatever you want with it. I hope you have a good evening," he said before turning around, which was an action I assumed was him dismissing him.

"Thank you Mr. Stark," I said as I gave him one last curious glance before going back upstairs to get ready for an evening out.

Back in the Lab  
"Hello, Fury? Yeah, you're right. Whatever Thor said about this woman was right. He thinks she's some person from another dimension. These energy spikes are incredible. I wouldn't deny that she's got me hooked on her mystery. It should appear that the man Widow visited would contain this same energy if we got to test him," Stark said to the S.H.E.I.L.D director over the phone.

"She's letting you test her?"

"Yes, well, she doesn't know that we're really trying to figure out what is going on in Storybrooke but I think she really wants to help so she's game," Stark replied.

"Just don't expect me to send a clean up crew once she figures out that you're intentions aren't all that truthful and your house is in phase 3 of repairs. I don't think Pepper would appreciate it."

* * *

**Okay, let me be honest here. I originally planned that anything I posted would be a oneshot but it seems that I did leave the first bit on a bit of a cliff so I apologize sincerely. In the future I will try to be more obvious that it had ended. However, due to popular demand, I have decided to push forward with this story (and this story only). I am not planning to expand on any of the others and I don't expect this one to be a 20+ multi fic. I know I sound a bit like a tight arse but I want to spend time on putting people together, not spending time going on and on and on. **

**Thank you to the many people who read my legendary shite. It is greatly appreciated.  
**

**FanEx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I came through the front door and up the elevator of the Stark Building. My night out was not overly eventful. A couple of drinks and a nice dinner. Apparently Pepper Potts wasn't all too impressed that Stark had just let me go wander off by myself in a city I've never been in before so she asked if she could join me. So Pepper showed me her favorite restaurant (which was absolutely marvelous) and spent most of the evening trying to talk about anything but Stark, which I greatly appreciated because I was getting a little sick of him. By the time we got back, it was the early hours of the morning but apparently this did not faze my current employer who was ramming away on a plastic guitar. Keeping the adult man playing a fake guitar company was the ear splitting noise of a rock song that was screaming at him through 5 foot speakers embedded in the wall.

"For god's sake Anthony, turn that racket down or off!" Pepper snapped, pulling of her heels and marching up to him with a large scowl on her face. Was I about to become a witness to a domestic?

"Oh Pepper you distracted me, look at that amazing streak I was on!" He said back over the slowly fading music.

"Oh, amazing. You've really outdone yourself," she said as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed the plastic guitar and yanked it out of his grasp.

"Go to bed. You've got a meeting with our partners in the morning and if you're late again, so help me I will get someone to yank those speakers out of the walls," Pepper said before throwing the guitar on the couch and retreating to her bedroom. Stark turned to me, not looking shocked the slightest. Me on the other hand, was wide awake.

"Sorry you had to see that. We always have our little domestics."

"I can tell. I'm going to go to bed now. Don't stay up too late," I said blankly.

Next Day  
I had thankfully escaped the torture of a hangover which was a rarity in my life. Pepper was already in the kitchen making coffee and unsurprisingly, Stark was no where in site.

"Where's Jimi Hendrix?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen island. Pepper placed a mug in front of me which I gladly received.

"I don't really care. He could be out mucking around with his suit for all I know," Pepper said, still grumpy from last night. "All I know is sometime this afternoon, he'll rock up and demand something to eat…or drink in his instance."

"I pity you," I mumbled as I drowned my drowsiness in the caffeine.  
"You and me both. Well I have to organize this meeting so unfortunately I have to leave you. Be careful and try not to lose your temper," she said as she sipped her own beverage.

"Your faith in me is appreciated." I said.

True to her world, although not as late as they expected, Stark arrived on the landing pad outside the building and strutted in like a model. I guess if you were Iron Man, you were allowed to feel 'awesome' sometime. He didn't look tired at all and was only sweating lightly from being inside the suit. He swaggered up to the kitchen island and pulled out some scotch.

"Want some?" He said as he offered me a glass.

"I prefer not to drink while on the job," I replied smoothly. He shrugged and poured himself a generous amount.

"I am guessing Pepper is off fretting about the meeting today," Stark said.

"You guess correctly. What would you like me to do today?" I asked. He took a hungry gulp before answering.

"I was wondering if you could do some research on a theory I am looking into at the moment. I would do it myself but if you can believe, I have to have a pointless chat with whats-their-face about no one cares." He said. He picked up a tablet and handed her the information that looked like one of the report notification pages.

"What a sad life you lead. Well, if you don't want to be on the receiving end of Pepper, you should get to work." I said as I flipped through the iPages.

"I've set up an office downstairs. It will have everything you need." Stark said as before retreating to his room.

The Quantum Theory v.s. The Tulpa Effect  
Investigate both controversial theories in regards to spontaneous creation of beings.

Well, S.H.I.E.L.D was known for dealing with the strange so I wasn't completely surprised. However, they did seem a little odd in regards to why I was doing it. Stark would understand this so much more than I. Also, I believed things when I see it. I knew that otherworldly creatures existed now. But at least that was based on some form of logical sense. Spontaneous creation? That was like trying to find the missing link between the creation of life. But who was I am to complain, or who I could complain to. I much rather stay out of mystery like this but I was here now and Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D, although Stark not so much, were not forces to reckon with. He was an Avenger or something, and S.H.I.E.L.D just radiated power and authority.

So I got to work and learnt as much as I could. The Quantum Theory suggested otherworldly beings that can come and go, while the Tulpa Effect said that creation came from a controlled concentration of collective thoughts. Was I to question the theories? I guess not, but I was skeptical nonetheless and even more so, why I was asked to research this. I was supposed to throw it all into a word document and send it to Stark. It was after lunch when I finally finished. Stark and Pepper were still out, most likely because Stark was being uncooperative and Pepper had to keep stalling. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Stark being berated by Pepper in front of his board members. But then again, that man had no shame in what he does, as long as it doesn't cause pain of course….or terrible, fatal pain in that case.

I was getting tired and a thirteen page report of the two theories, examples, quotes and what not were complied together and emailed to the man. My eyes hurt from looking a computer screen for so long and went to have shower to try and feel somewhat refresh. Pepper and Stark arrived after being out for most of the day. Stark looked like his smug self and Pepper looked like she wanted to set things on fire.

"Afternoon Ms. Swan, I assume you are finished?" Stark said.

"Emailed as you asked." I said.

"I'll order in then. You like Chinese right?" He said as he felt around in his pocket for his phone. My mind went back to the days as a Boston as a bails-and-bonds person. That seemed so long ago now. How the world has changed. I sometimes wished that life was that simple but I guess you can't get everything you wish for. But forget that, I met my son and people who brought some life back into my life, minus Regina who I swear is trying to end it. She seems to always find some way to get on my nerves and get me in trouble. The moment I arrived in Storybrooke, I felt like she wanted me out in an instant. Something about Storybrooke never getting strangers. Perhaps I could ask Stark to do a background check on her. I feel my morality trying to convince me otherwise but here was an opportunity. She did research on me about Henry's birth so why don't I give her a taste of her own medicine. I'm not just some pathetic home wrecker like she wants everyone to see me.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Pepper had seemed to calm down after the day I imagine she has had and Stark was keeping quiet which Pepper probably thought was a godsend. They were probably so absorbed in their own little bubbles that they didn't compliment me on my own silence. I was off in my own world as I brooded about what I considered home now. Everything was still so messy and my heart and head was still at war. I wanted my son, but what would be the cost of taking him back. I gave him up willingly after all. Then there would be the guilt on Regina's behalf, regardless of my bias feeling towards her. Then at the end, could I really accept that I was Henry's mother and be everything he wanted me to be. On top of that, he wanted me to be a hero. I was no such thing. I was just a woman who's heart ached for the child she so forlornly left behind and was being punished for it. I was no knight in shining armor. That was what the Avengers were for right?

* * *

**Forgive me for this much anticipated update. You can all go forth and assault me with virtual *insert weapon of choice here*. I just hit a block on pretty much all my writing. It was quite painful getting all those emails telling me that lovely people were reading and wanting more. I hope that I can get better at meeting personal deadlines. **

**Also, to new readers, I apologise for the radical Perspective change. I just realised that.  
**

**On a promotional note, would you care to drop in on the Selma Gideon link on my profile?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read: Echoes of a Past Life & A Magical Paradox with Flaming Red Hair as they link in to this story. Oh, and god bless my misspelling of SHIELD in those stories. I cannot even claim that English is my second language.  
**

* * *

Besides the rather odd assignment that Tony Stark had asked me to do, I was assigned the role as Pepper's assistant, which made me appreciate how much the woman had to work. It was astounding how much she had to put up with and sometimes I wondered if Tony really appreciated her at all. But, that wasn't my place so I never really spoke up about it. Henry would call every now and then, updating me about how live in Storybrooke was boring as per usual and he wished that I would return. Something about needing to finish what we started. I still have no idea how I managed to get dragged into the whole 'Regina is an evil queen' and I'm apparently the one to save the people who lived in Storybrooke. Still, I told him that the job was important and the sheriff job just wasn't paying the bills.

It was one evening when I overheard Stark talking to someone on some technically advanced form of skype. While I rather be a good person and give him some privacy, he had been so secretive around me lately and I had a nagging feeling that he was up to something.

"A mystery, Bruce, I have no idea who or what she is. She appears human but everything about her suggests that she comes from a different century, but not in Steve's kind of way, in more Thor's kind of way," he said to the screen.

"You think she's from another realm?" The voice who I assumed was Bruce's replied.

"Well I can't exactly go up and ask her now can I? She acts as if she's from here and there are files on her that don't suggest anything odd. Well, besides the fact that she was found abandoned a few miles away from Storybrooke, that what SHIELD has already deduced as a hub of unnatural energy," he said

"Ask her. Isn't that enough to prove that she's different?"

"And how do you suggest for me to do just that hey? 'Oh, hello Emma, just wondering if you happened to come from a different realm.' Yeah, I can really see that one going down really well Banner. Thanks for your input."

I froze. What were they talking about? Had Henry pulled off the prank of the year on me and had reeled in Stark and this Bruce character to help play it out? But what was more interesting was the fact that they thought something was wrong with Storybrooke. Energy? They couldn't be serious right?

"The people there seem normal. Natasha said that while rather odd, this Mr. Gold person was hiding something, and was the central location of the focused energy," Stark said. Who was Natasha? And why had she gone to visit Mr. Gold? This was getting completely out of hand and she needed to find out what was happening before someone got in big trouble.

"What are you talking about?" She said. Stark stood rigid and turned around to face her.

"Emma, I thought you were going out tonight?"

"Decided against it. Now, would you like to fill me in?"

"Er, we can't exactly do that Miss Swan," Bruce said from the screen.

"And why is that?"

"Confidential," Stark and Bruce said at the same time.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Spill," I said with a glare that happened to make both of them gulp.

"Very well," Bruce said while Stark turned around to face the screen with an exasperated look.

"Seriously, you're going to tell her?"

"It's not like we can just blow it off now can we? You said she wasn't home, this is your fault!"

"Guys, just cut to the chase," I snapped. They were just like children, these to.

"Alright. If you may or may not have overheard, SHIELD believes that you are a traveller of sorts. From a different realm or time period, although realm is much more plausible because we actually have one or two of those," Stark said. I raised an eyebrow at that. Where had she heard that before? Wait, that blonde guy in the red cape and the giant hammer that said he was from another realm?

"You wouldn't happen to mean Thor would you?" I asked.

"Oh great, what did he do this time?" Stark asked with a mix of shock and confusion.

"He went through my windshield," I answered simply.

"Well, yes. SHIELD reckons that you're like him and from a different realm. However, there are more pressing matters concerning Storybrooke and how the energy levels within the area should, well, in simple words, be inhabitable. While Agent Romanoff managed to penetrate the barrier because of her enhancements, it is questionable how you and your son are able to enter without being pulverised or something along those lines," Stark said.

"What do you mean? You just have to drive and then you're there," I asked. What was going on?

"Storybrooke isn't on a single map. Not google maps, not even that blasted apple maps. In written form, it doesn't exist," Stark said.  
"Yet you, Thor, Henry and Natasha are proof that you have to be something special to enter it. Like there is a force that only allows specific individuals passage," Bruce said. "We've been trying to figure out how it is possible, and we've been using your original biology to try and connect the dots. From what we've learnt, you're not from around here."

They were joking right? Henry was a 10 year old boy and no one could blame him from playing a little make believe. But two adult men, one who was brilliant and the other, who was clearly a man of intelligence, was starting to make me question whether or not Henry was right the entire time.

"What is it that your son believes you to be?" Bruce asked. Well, seems someone had been listening in on my phone calls. I gave Stark a glare and he shrugged as if it was perfectly normal…although for him it probably was.

"He says that I'm the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White," I answered almost embarrassingly. Now we all sounded insane.

"Quantum Theory or Tulpa effect?" Bruce asked Stark to which I raised an eyebrow. Were they suggesting I was a figment of someone's imagination?  
"Right now, I'm putting my money on the Tulpa. Story books have been around for centuries and it is plausible that if the enchanted forest is thought to exist, than the universe responds and makes it a reality," Stark said. I was practically wracking my brain in an attempt to digest this information. "And because of Henry, being a child and believing, he provides a paradox as he a descendent of individuals created by a collective mindset."

"So what, maybe Storybrooke is a magical place or whatever. What does this SHIELD thing want to do about it?" I asked calmly, which proved a challenge as the last thing I wanted to do was completely lose it and start claiming I really was a daughter of two story book characters.

"Whatever is concealing Storybrooke is a power source that is similar to a teleportation device in Asgard, of which Thor has described as both magic and science. SHIELD wants access to this power and believes that it could provide a strategic advantage," Bruce answered almost bitterly. Stark seemed to appear less than impressed as well which gave me the impression that SHIELD wasn't a very popular organisation.

"So why me?" I asked finally after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Because you can come and go from Storybrooke as you please. At first, SHIELD was interested as to how you were able to do so, but later, they were more interested in the energy and want you to aid them in the obtainment of said energy," Bruce said.

"And how do they plan to do that?"

"If they cannot forcefully remove the magic, then they want to be able to duplicate it, and they will do this by any means possible," Bruce replied with a frown. "They're quite insistent in acquiring your aid but both myself and Stark wanted to see if you were aware of any of this but due to your reaction, we're assuming none whatsoever."

"You assume correctly. I can't believe that you guys are serious. Magic, realms, SHIELD, I'm sorry but how can anyone believe it?"

"After what we've been through, it's not surprising that magical energy was on earth for so long," Bruce said.

"Although I'm genuinely surprised that SHIELD hadn't jumped the barrel on this before," Stark said.

"Perhaps because it was only recently that Emma passed through the border, revealing it's true nature. It wasn't as if it didn't exist, more, it remained unnoticed by the rest of the world," Bruce said cryptically. I was starting to get a headache and needed to sit down. I moved over to the lounge and ungracefully sat down, although collapse was probably what I looked like. "Sorry, this is a lot for you to take in."

"I guess I can thank you for being honest with me, although I can't help but think you are both completely crazy," I told them with a small smile to which neither of them returned.

"It is unfortunate that you were not aware of this after all this time. We have to inform SHIELD that she knows and then it's up to Fury to make the next move," Bruce said and then looked at me. "I just hope he keeps you out of it. The energy has produced results I have never seen before. I'd actually keep Natasha away from it as well. Thor has much more experience with things like this."

"Yeah, but knowing good ol' Fury, he'll do whatever is best for SHIELD…which pretty much translates to: whatever he wants."

* * *

**Greetings all. Forgive me for the lack of the updatation. I will hopefully get this finished in the next couple of chapters before I make this one of those terribly long multi-chapters. Thanks for all that have stuck by me and read this un-beta'd tat. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been decided that I was going to a SHIELD base, and I had little say in whether or not I wanted to abstain from the little meeting that Stark had told her was happening the day after having the video chat with Bruce Banner. I had expected to be chauffeured into one of Stark's many cars but instead, I had followed the man out to a black SUV had pulled over and was waiting outside the tower. His silence was discomforting, although he seemed to be deep in thought rather than acting uneasy. The two people in the front seats of the car, who were no doubt SHIELD agents, were quiet although they would occasionally attempt to take a glance at me through the rearview mirror without being caught.  
The trip to the SHIELD base was overall, quite uneventful. We had reached the coast and had parked in a private section of a port, which had required flashing identity cards and forms to be signed by Stark and myself Once we were past the gates, they had been escorted to what appeared to be a aircraft carrier. We boarded via a gangplank and was marched into the hull of the ship. I had never been on a transport such as this and it was all quite concerning that I had been whisked away and involved in this mess that shouldn't even had happened.

I had little choice in remaining silence. Number 1, I had no idea what I would say to anyone. The agents that passed me were silent and composed and the only person who seemed like they didn't want to be here was Stark himself. We were led through the narrow walk ways until we reached a boardroom that had a large table with chairs surrounding them. The agents had us seated before telling us to remain here until further instruction.

"I did not know SHIELD was going to drag me out of country, and land," I said once the door to the boardroom swung shut.

"SHIELD is one for making big displays of domination and power. There are times when they come close to my tendency of putting on a show," Stark replied with a quirk of the mouth.

"What do they do exactly? Or can't I ask that," I questioned. Of course, secret organisation and everything strictly hush-hush, but I wanted to get some grasp on what the hell was going on.

"SHIELD, protect the Earth and everything from threats. The Chitauri invasion that happened a while back, SHIELD was involved although it was the Avengers that did the heavy lifting, well, except the two SHIELD agents that helped out," Stark replied with a shrug.

"I thought that information was confidential, but then I remember who you are and confidential isn't exactly in your vocabulary," a voice said form behind us. Both of us turned around and we saw that it as the man from the video chat, Dr Banner. "Hello, you must be Emma Swan."

"Yeah, Bruce Banner right?" I said, standing and offering him a hand to shake which he took, although his grip was a little tense and loose, like he was extremely nervous.

"Sorry, I'm not really a fan of boats, or being indoors in enclosed places," he said with a quick apology before taking the seat next to Stark

"Join the club," I said in agreement. He and Stark engaged in conversation, talking about things that I assumed was science but getting lost when they started pulling the big words that should be left in a dictionary. The door opened again and in stepped a man so big that I thought it was impossible that he was real. His charming face and blonde hair made me smile slightly. I had met this man before, and he quite the interesting tale, one involving smashing through my windscreen with his hammer.

"Lady Emma, it is a pleasure to see you once more," he said with a beaming grin. Well, at least someone was glad to see me.

"You know him?" Stark said at the same time that Bruce said. "You know her Thor?"

"We've met. Let's just say out little encounter had me getting a new car for free," I said.

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate circumstances when we first met. I had travelled through the portals of the enchanted forest and was in great need of assistance. Lady Emma here was able to provided it here," Thor said.

"I swear, you and Henry would be the best of friends," I said with a small smile. Oh, what that child would give to be here right now. I knew it was best that I didn't tell him. In actual fact, I wasn't sure I would had been able to tell him anyway. SHIELD and all.

"Ah yes, I believe you had claimed that he too believed in the realm of the enchanted forest," Thor said.

"I cannot believe this is happening," I said, letting out a deep sigh and resting my head in my hand. What a day this was turning out to be.

The next arrival was a man and a woman. Both practically screamed SHIELD with their dark uniforms, perfectly expressionless faces but an aura that suggested that they could kill without a second thought.

"Agent Barton, Natasha," Stark said in greeting. Both nodded in his direction although the woman with the shocking red hair seemed a little more pleasant with the greeting.

"You must be Emma Swan," the man named Agent Barton said. I nodded. "Director Fury will be along shortly. He just needs to do some final work ups before he can join us."

"And God knows how long that will take," Stark said with a groan.

The time it took for Director Fury, along with the final member of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, to arrive was around twenty minutes. During that time, I had talked with the group of superheroes, mainly Thor and Stark who seemed more inclined to make conversation although the agents would speak up once or twice.

"Miss Swan, thank you for joining us," Director said without a tone of appreciation in his voice. Ah, so he was one of those guys. Well, at least he pretended that he was gracious.

"Yes, no problem," I replied.

"So I assume you are aware why you have joined us today?"

"Portals, magic and realms are all I got. Feel free to enlighten me," I replied. Fury remained stoic and then moved to a wall where a projector came to life and showed the sleepy town of Storybrooke Maine.

"This town has not come to my attention until personnel of mine made its discovery. I am telling you now that prior to these events, the entire existence of Storybrooke was so foreign to me that it was required that an investigation took place. Why this place was practically off the radar not on maps, but the knowledge of the people. Furthermore, you and your son are the only known members to have come and go from the boarders of the town, something that was even more strange. After some inquiries, reports have shown that there is an unnatural energy source present in the town, an energy source that was found present in you," Director Fury said.

"Okay, so you're telling me that I have some sort of residue energy from the town on me," I said. I should had really paid more attention in science.

"No, this residue was not found on you, in your blood. What is even more curious is your physiological construct. While you appear to be from the 21st Century, you have biological characteristics that have not been seen since many centuries ago, a period by estimation, long before industrialisation," Fury continued.

"So you've jumped the enchanted forest bandwagon as well," I said.

"Look to your right Miss Swan. You have a man from another realm, a realm that has no connection with this one whatsoever. They do exist and it is my job to keep this one safe. I need to know more about this town and if it has any potential threat," Fury said.

"Then your informants are wrong because there is nothing wrong with that town. Yes, the people are little odd, but they're lovely people, well, most of them anyway. They don't like travelling and they have good reason for it. It's a close community and in reality, it has been nice being among people who look out for one another," I said, my voice louder than necessary.

"Your informants are in this room right at this moment, Thor included," Fury said, also gesturing at Natasha, both wearing frowns on their faces.

"You must understand Lady Emma that there is power within that town that should not be there in a realm such as this one. It is a force that interfered with my own and had me venture into a realm that I had not intended to," Thor said.

"And there were readings from a store run by a man named Mr Gold that was completely off the charts. The energy is still unidentified but it's powerful beyond anything seen here," Natasha added.

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" I said finally after processing all the information.

"We need to investigate further, but we prefer not to draw too much attention to ourselves in case there are bodies at work that are related to this energy. I have witness things beyond imagination during my work for SHIELD and with power, there are always those who are corrupted by it. I want this energy source tested, understood inside out and declared safe before any of you get some R & R, is that understood," he said, first to me before turning to the rest of the group.

"Wait, hold on. So I'm bringing everyone to Storybrooke?" I said suddenly. Oh dear, Mary Margret wasn't going to be pleased with that at all.

"Yes. We will have arrangements for housing completed upon your arrival although I would have one member of the team present with you at all times. As of now, you are a consultant of SHIELD and under its protection," Fury said.

"Great, Regina's going to have a field day with this."

* * *

**Sorry for being underground. Will try and pick up an updating schedule. **


	6. Chapter 6

Regina Mills stood in the Antique shop that belonged to Mr Gold. Emma Swan, the biological mother of her son had been out of Storybrooke for the past couple of days and she was finally able to get some restful sleep without thinking about the spawn of Snow White destroying everything she has worked so hard for.

"Regina, are you listening?" Mr Gold said with a frown.

"Why are you bothering me with all this?" Regina said with annoyance.

"How many of these SHIELD people have come into Storybrooke?" Mr Gold inquired.

"Those governmental people have no control over the magic here. You know that, you're the one with the magic remember?"

"But they are aware that there is an energy here, an energy that is not natural to this realm. It is drawing attention, attention I once thought was non-existent," Mr Gold said with a frown.

"Do you think it's Emma? That here presence here is causing the magic to weaken?"

"It is one of the reasons considered, although you must remember that this realm by itself is not magical and perhaps the realities are causing faults in the spell that has been cast," Mr Gold said.

"So you're telling me that the spell you cast over this town could break any minute and the rest of the world would discover us?" Regina said, her eyes wide and angry. "You're telling me this now!"

"Calm yourself, I was aware of this before the spell was cast. We come from a world parallel to this one and there are always consequences for having them collide. The spell will hold unless a fracture big enough will cause it to collapse, and I know that you won't let that happen," Mr Gold said calmly.

"And I'm betting this fracture is what Emma will be looking for," Regina said.

"Emma is still unaware of her true self and she is disbelieving of things that she does not understand. You needn't be worried about her. She is no longer in the town," Mr Gold said.

"Yes, that is one thing less to wor-"

"-Mom! Emma's back and I'm going to see her!" Henry said, running into the store.

"-ry." Regina said, her mouth slide agape with shock. "What!"

"Emma, and she's not alone," Henry continued.

"Let me guess, one of them is a woman with red hair," Mr Gold said.

"Yeah, they all arrived in this car and they're all staying with Emma and Mary Margret," he said with beaming enthusiasm.

"How many people are here?"

"Um, there's that lady with red hair, this really quiet guy, this really big blonde guy who Emma once told me about, Thor or something, this really tall guy and best of all, Tony Stark!" Henry said, the last name nearly yelled.

"Please keep it down Henry," Regina scolded.

"Sorry, but how exciting is this!"

"Yes, very exciting," Mr Gold said. Regina turned and narrowed her eyes at Mr Gold.

"How?" She snapped.

"Be open-minded Regina. Take your son and meet Storybrooke's latest guests," Mr Gold said, turning on his heel and walking to the back room. Regina scowled and then turned to Henry.

"Come one, lets go say hello," Regina said, any thought of happiness completely evaporated from her mind.

* * *

We flew to Maine in a SHIELD aircraft, and Stark had spent the majority of his time pointing out the flaws of the design and how he could offer improvements for benefits, such as skipping Avenger meetings if they're on weekends. Fury had hung up on him and for the remaining time onboard, he sat in the corner sulking.

We arrived on the outskirts of Storybrooke, not wanting to have a giant aircraft disturbing the peace of the town, or drawing even more attention that they would undoubtedly bring with our presence alone. While staying at the inn would had made more sense, strategically it had been decided that it was best if we all stayed in a closed-quarters environment with little chance of disturbance or unwanted listeners.

I had to call ahead to Mary Margret who had been slightly stunned that several people were coming to live in their home. But being the good natured person she was, and after being told that she had no choice, Mary Margret had gotten to work so our apartment could be suitable for six new residents. Upon our arrival of the house, the living room had been cleared and the house in general looked cleaner than I had ever seen it. While it paled in comparison to the nicety of the helicarrier, no one had made any comments except Stark who had said that it looked 'cosy'. They moved around, finding a bed (how Mary Margret had found them on such short notice was a mystery) and settled in without question. The only person looking slightly upset was Dr Banner which was completely understandable considering his 'condition' to which she had assured him that he would be fine because nothing really ever happened in Storybrooke, well, most of the time.

"So, what's the occasion?" Mary Margret asked once everyone had gathered in the kitchen area.

"We're here for an investigation ma'am. I've been assured that you are a good character and will keep your discretion on our reasons being here," Steve said with a smile that Mary Margret couldn't help but return.

"I suppose I can thank you for being honest. Emma told me that you were old friends so we're going to have to have a little talk about that later," she said, turning to me with a glare that I couldn't tell if it was mocking or serious.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know if I was allowed to tell you," I said in defense. I turned to my strange entourage and then to Stark in particular. "So guys, what is the game plan?"

"We have decided that Natasha and Steve will revisit Mr Gold as they have both had personal encounters with him. Thor too has been seen around here so he's going to be poking around with Banner. Clint will do a perimeter and learn the landscape of this town inside out and I am going to go visit the mayor of this town. I was hoping you would accompany me actually," Stark replied. When had they discussed this? Her train of thought as cut off when she heard rapid knocking on the door. Now who could that be? I walked across the threshold, weaving in and out of the mattress that reminded me of a hostel bedroom.

"Emma!" The young boy screeched when I opened the door. Well, at least one person was happy that I had returned. "Are they here?"

"Who would 'they' be kiddo?" I said with a straight face.

"Come on! I know they're in there," he said, pushing past me and entering the living room. "Oh my god."

"Hey kiddo, you must be Henry," Stark said after a pregnant pause. Henry's grin managed to get wider as he stared at the billionaire like he was seeing truth.

"Tony Stark! Oh my god, oh my god," Henry said like he was hyperventilating.

"Henry, maybe you want to sit down for a second before you pass out," I told him, guiding him to a chair. He sat down, looking around the room in awe.

"You guys are the Avengers, this is so cool!" He said.

"Yes, and they're about to get to work," I told him.

"Cool, so what are they doing here?"

"Um - well - they're here for an investigation. Nothing too serious."

"Come one Emma. If the Avengers are here than it must be really serious," Henry said. Well, at least I tried.

"We're here to investigate an energy source that seems to originate from this town," Stark said.

"Magic?" Henry said.

"What makes you say that?" Stark inquired.

"Long story, would you like me to tell you?" Henry said with a shrug.

"Henry, I don't think - "

"No, please kiddo, I want to hear your theory," Stark said, cutting me off.

"Well, everyone in this town are actually from another place. Emma. she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and everyone else in this town are people from fairy tales," Henry said.

"I see, and how do you know about this?"

"My storybook. It seems to tell me more about each character when their version here does something really important," Henry explained.

"Perhaps I can take a look at this book. I can do it before talking to the mayor," Stark said.

"Yeah - that's the thing. My mum is the mayor and she doesn't really like me talking about it," Henry said.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks for your help bud. It gives us something to go on I suppose," Stark said, turning to the group who had listened in as they unpacked.

"Wait, you believe me?" Henry said with wide eyes.

"We've gotten sufficient evidence that suggests that there are some forces at work beyond this world. It is undetermined on whether or not this energy is harmful to those who come in contact with it," Steve said.

"Hold on, why are we telling him all this, he's just a kid," I said, trying to get the conversation to come to a grinding halt. They had been almost completely hush hush with information when it came to me but the second Henry arrives it's all on the table. The last thing I needed was to have him encouraged by the Avengers.

"Surprisingly, Henry here seems to have a better grasp of the situation than you do," Stark said and the look I gave him suggested that he better shut it down or he would be sleeping outside on the floor. "But, you're right, he's a kid and don't worry Miss Swan, we won't be using him as a shield."

"Okay, now that we've established that - Henry was it - may assist us but will remain on the sidelines, perhaps we should get this show on the road," Clint said, placing his case containing what I imagined his bow and arrows, by his bed.

"I agree," Steve said. He turned to Mary Margret who had kept herself out of everyone's way and gave her a curt nod. "Thank you very much for letting us stay in your home," he said. Mary Margret gave him a nervous smile before dropping her gaze.

"No problem…um."

"Steve Rogers ma'am," he said. He then quickly ushered everyone but Stark out of the room, leaving him, Henry, myself and Mary Margret alone.

"I cannot believe this is happening, in my house," Mary Margret said.

"I'm really sorry. I offered and I wasn't thinking," I said apologetically.

"No, I get it. I mean, they look pretty hard to say no to," she said with a smile.

"You should've met their boss."

* * *

Stark and myself were walking to the Mayor's house with Henry talking animatedly to her companion who gave the child his upmost attention.

"So as far as you're aware of, you're the only one that has physically left Storybrooke since forever," Stark said.

"Yup. So far only me and Emma can leave this place, which I never really noticed because I thought it was normal that people had everything they needed here. It was only when I found out that Emma needed to save the people here that I went to go looking for her," Henry replied.

"Interesting. I'll be sure to investigate that further, although I would imagine test subjects are out of the question," he said.

"It's weird. It's like they don't even notice they can't leave. Whenever I ask, they always tell me 'why would I want to leave' or 'where would I go' and then talk about something else," Henry said.

"Observant and clever. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you when you finish school eh," Stark said. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Corrupting him already. I knew bringing him was a bad idea," I said.

"But I live here!" Henry retaliated.

"That's a valid reason Emma," Stark said with a pointed look. Corrupting him and then having him turn on me, just what I needed.

I frowned when I saw the Mayor's house, a feeling that was shared by Henry as his pace had gradually gotten slower. It was something that saddened me ever so slightly, even though there was little love for the woman who had become his mother. That was it, she was still his mother yet Henry was more than happy to defy her. On some days, I was glad that he did because it gave her time to understand the child she had given up. Other days, I felt like I was stealing the rights Regina had over the boy and she had been the one to raise him while I had not. But today it wasn't about me. It was about this energy this apparent spell that had been cast over Storybrooke and being the Mayor, she had to know something about this.

Knocking on the door of the large mansion, I stood there as calmly as possible, with Henry in the middle and Stark on his other side. The door swung open and Regina stood before us, her eyes glazing over the new arrivals. They were filled with distaste (me), suspicion (Henry) and slight confusion (Stark).

"Can I help you," she said, talking directly to Stark.

"We have some concerns involving the town and we, SHIELD, would like to discuss this with you," Stark replied. Regina remained expressionless as he spoke although I swore her mouth twitched into a frown for half a second.

"SHIELD, you are the ones who came into this town on several previous occasions," Regina said.

"That would be correct. May we come in?" Stark asked. Regina seemed hesitant, turning her gaze to mine and narrowing her eyes.

"Did you bring them here?" She asked.

"She did not, she is merely accommodating us during our stay," Stark said before I could open my mouth.

Regina sighed. "I don't see why not. Come on." She stepped aside and opened the door wide for us to enter. The mansion had always been impressive although it had the aura that made her feel like she was unwelcome. Regina guided us to the living room where she sat on one couch, and Stark and I sat facing away. Regina had ordered Henry upstairs, an order that Henry had attempted to argue but had lost almost instantly. In all honesty, she or Stark would probably tell him what was about to be spoken anyway.

"So, what could SHIELD possibly want with a town like this," Regina said painfully casually.

"I think you're more than aware with what interests SHIELD has of this area. But must we go back to basics, we're talking about the unexplainable energy that is here in this town, and nowhere else, on this planet," Stark said. Regina was keeping up an impressive façade where she kept a front of her being in charge.

"Really, and what is this 'unexplainable energy'?" She asked.

"Unexplainable," Stark replied blankly.

"So you're telling me this because?"

"Because this energy isn't the only unexplainable thing going on here. People unable to leave, people who are no where on the databases, and I would imagine if I did a DNA test on these people, results would tell me that their biological make up would be one similar to hundreds of centuries ago," Stark listed. It was then and there that Regina stood from her chair.

"I think it's time for you two to leave. I need to prepare lunch and this conversation is pointless. You sound absolutely insane and I won't stand to have people like you hanging around my son," Regina said. I wanted to physically hurt her whenever she brought Henry into this. She always used him as an excuse and it angered me to the point that I had to walk away or I felt that a screaming match would ensue.

So Stark and I walked back to the apartment. it was a Sunday so Mary Margret had gone out with David for lunch and the others were still on their own missions. Stark sat down on a stool next to the counter, head in his hand.

"I can think of ten different ways that that could've gone better," Stark said.

"I think you're going to have time to tell each of them to me before I can think of another way to grant an audience with her highness."

* * *

**Scream at me if you find any major errors. **


	7. AN

**A/N Update**

****I try not to make a habit of me doing this but it has come to my attention as a writer that this story requires serious revision. For reasons I rather not digress because they're excuses and I know you rather not hear them, I will not be making up an update from this point on until the past six chapters are rewritten. I have found that the writing style of First Person had prevented me from getting some crucial details and overall, a style that I have trouble working with.

In short, it will take time rewriting this story, and as this is my final year, progress will be slow. I'd like to thank all that have reviewed in the past and have kept coming back for more. I really appreciate it. Bare with me and I will hopefully start cracking down on the details as soon as I can.

_TL;DR_

I am rewriting this story in Third Person

FanEx


End file.
